My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child
by Sohwapark8894
Summary: UPDATE! [CHAP 4 IS UP!] Oh Sehun, seorang Sasaeng Fans dari idol terkenal bernama Kim Jongin, memiliki ide gila untuk memiliki anak dengan idolanya itu. Bagaimana kisahnya? Apakah ide gilanya dapat terwujud? -KAIHUN/GS/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**MY SASAENG FANS IS MOTHER OF MY CHILD**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.**

 **Support Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao and other cast.**

 **Pair : KaiHun (GS! Sehun)**

 **Warning! This is GS ff (for uke!), OOC, alur kecepetan, typo betebaran, bahasa gak sesuai EYD. So DLDR, ok? I've told you before, so i don't want to hear a bashing!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut brunette sepinggang itu kini sedang menjalani kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari. Bersama 2 temannya yang lain, yang satu berambut hitam legam sepanjang bahu dan yang lainnya berambut coklat madu sebahu sama dengan si rambut hitam legam. Ketiga gadis berbeda tinggi badan itu memang setiap hari melakukan hal ini. Menjadi seorang sasaeng fans. Tentu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh lagi di Korea Selatan. Walaupun banyak orang menganggap sasaeng fans itu tidak ada bedanya dengan penguntit mesum, tapi ketiga gadis itu tak peduli. Well, mereka sudah 3 tahun lamanya menguntit idola mereka dan hingga kini pun mereka tak pernah ketahuan. Segala hal sudah dilakukan ketiga gadis remaja itu untuk bisa melihat idola mereka lebih dekat bahkan yang lebih gilanya, setahun lalu mereka berhasil membuat idola mereka itu mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam toilet sebuah acara musik dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Ketiga gadis itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikipun mengumpulkan sisa-sisa sperma yang berceceran di closet toilet itu -entah bagaimana caranya ketiga gadis itu bisa masuk kesana- kemudian menjualnya di internet dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Oh astaga, mungkin banyak orang yang telah menganggap tiga sasaeng fans ini sudah tidak waras tapi gadis-gadis itu sungguh tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa terus dekat dengan idola mereka walaupun dengan cara apapun juga.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau sedari diam saja, huh?" Tanya si rambut hitam sebahu dengan mata pandanya yang bernama Tao.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sehun hanya mendengus pelan. "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawabnya sambil menurunkan teropong yang biasa dipakainya untuk menguntit

Kim Jongin, atau yang lebih terkenal dengan nama Kai. Yeah, dialah objek ketiga gadis itu selama ini. Dia si aktor dan penyanyi paling populer beberapa tahun belakangan ini, akibat wajah tampannya dan tentu saja bakat yang dimilikinya.

"Apa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Si rambut coklat madu atau Luhan bertanya.

Sehun yang tadinya terlihat berpikir akhirnya menghadap kedua temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyelinap ke apartemen Kai lalu..." Sehun menceritakan ide ehm gilanya itu kepada kedua temannya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat dua gadis itu mendelik kaget.

"MWO? APA KAU GILA? KALAU KETAHUAN BAGAIMANA?" Teriak Tao marah dengan ide bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh. Kau mau kita ketahuab huh?" Geram Sehun kepada si mata panda itu. Aish, kalau begini, bisa-bisa mereka akan benar-benar tertangkap. Dasar Panda!

Sadar dengan volume suaranya yang bisa saja membuat satpam di sekitar sini mengetahui keberadaan mereka kemudian menangkap mereka, Tao segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil bergumam 'bodoh, bodoh'. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola mata malas sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan. Untung saja tidak ada satpam disini -mungkin sedang makan siang- jadi mereka masih aman. Huh, syukurlah.

"Luhan eonni, bagaimana menurutmu ideku tadi?" Kini Sehun memilih menanyakan pendapat Luhan yang menurutnya paling waras dibandingkan Tao. Ckckck.

"Tapi jika nanti kau melewati batas bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan tenang.

"Melewati batas? Maksud eonni?" Luhan menghela nafas, Sehun ini sok mempunyai ide berani seperri itu, padahal dia saja masih sangat polos. Polos dalam artian sebenarnya, walaupun dulu dia pernah tak sengaja melihat penis seorang pria. Ehm, lupakan.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kau hamil? Kau tidak berpikir untuk minta pertanggung jawabannya, kan?" Tanya Luhan tak yakin. Bukannya merasa khawatir, gadis brunette itu malah menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Justru itu tujuanku, memiliki anak dengan Kai. Oh astaga, jika hal itu benar-benar terwujud, aku pasti akan menjadi ibu yang paling bahagia di dunia. Mempunyai anak dengan seorang bintang besar itu paati sangat menyenangkan." Sehun sudah terbang ke langit ketujuh membayangkan imajinasi anehnya -menurut Tao-.

"Jika Kai tidak mau tanggung jawab bagaimana?" Tanya Tao datar.

Dengan wajah yang masih berseru-seri, Sehun menjawab, "Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Yang terpenting aku bisa memiliki anak dengan Kai."

"Lalu dengan cemoohan tetanggamu?" Kini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Aku sudah biasa mendapat cibiran bahkan sindiran dari mereka, jadi tidak ada masalah dengan itu." Jawab Sehun enteng.

Kedua gadis itu menghela nafas sebentar kemudian berkata, "Terserah kau saja, Oh Sehun."

 **...**

2 hari kemudian Sehun benar-benar melakukan apa yang dipikirkannya. Dengan keahlian seorang sasaeng yang dimilikinya, dengan mudah Sehun bisa mengelabui 2 petugas yang berjaga di depan apartemen Kai dengan memberi mereka obat tidur. Yeah, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit bagi Sehun. Dengan kunci serbaguna yang khusus ia pesan di seorang tukang kunci handal, Sehun berhasil dengan mudah memasuki apartemen Kai. Bersyukurlah Sehun karena Kai tidak pernah memakai password karena fakta bahwa Kai sulit sekali mengingat sesuatu yang agak rumit. Yeah, untung saja.

Saat Sehun sudah berhasil memasuki apartemen itu, yang pertama kali tertangkap penglihatannya adalah nuansa gotix dalam apartemen itu. Astaga, Sehun suka sekali nuansa seperti ini. Terlihat lebih keren dan seksi dimatanya. Entah kesan-kesan itu dari mana asalnya, padahal kan gotix itu bagi sebagian orang sangat menyeramkan. Hitam disana-sini. Ugh..

Saat sedang sibuk mengagumi apartemen Kai, tiba-tiba Sehun dikejutkan dengan pintu sebuah ruangan yang terbuka dan keluaarlah seseorang dari sana. Oh Tuhan! Dialah.. Dialah yang Sehun incar malam ini! Astaga! Kai! Itu Kai! Baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah telanjang! Hanya ada handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga betis! Selebihnya tak tertutup apapun! Oh astaga, perut seksinya itu, membuat Sehun harus menelan ludahnya kasar. Shit! Jantung Sehun dibuat menggila karena melihat pemandangan 'indah' beberapa meter di depannya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, tentu saja berbeda dengan Kai. Pria itu dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang gadis tak dikenal di apartemen nya. Kai menatap gadis itu kaget kemudian bertanya, "Siapa kau?!" Suaranya agak meninggi. Terlalu terkejut.

Sehun yang akhirnya sadar dari fantasi liarnya hanya bisa menjawab dengan kikuk, "Aku-aku Oh Sehun." Jawabnya gugup. Ah sial! Ia terlihat bodoh jika seperti ini. Tujuannya kesini kan untuk menaklukan Kai dalam semalam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke apartemenku? Apa kau seorang stalker-ku?" Tanya Kai masih dengan nada menyelidik.

Perlahan Sehun menghela nafasnya, mencoba lebih santai saat menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Well, aku memang seorang stalker-mu." Jawabnya santai.

Kai mengernyit tak suka mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, aku bisa saja melaporkanmu kepada manajerku." Perlahan Kai mendekati Sehun kemudian berputar mengelilingi gadis itu, membuat jantung Sehun makin berdegup kencang. Astaga.. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika orang yang sangat kau idolakan kini berdiri tepat di depanmu? Mengelilingimu dengan tatapan menyelidik, hanya memakai handuk di pinggang membuatmu bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas otot perut miliknya bahkan kau bisa mencium aroma mint ditubuhnya yang begitu memabukkan. Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa menyenangkannya hal itu? Sedekat ini dengan Kai, semoga pria itu tidak dapat mendengar detak jantung Sehun.

Dengan perasaan gusar, akhirnya Sehun menjawab, "Kuharap kau tidak melakukannya." Kai yang masih mengelilingi Sehun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menatap Sehun dengan intens.

"Mengapa tidak, hmm?" Astaga! Suaranya sangat seksi! Batin Sehun tak kuat. Sehun memejamkan matanya karena desiran aneh di dadanya akibat apa yang baru saja Kai lakukan itu. Jujur saja rasanya Sehun ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Kai begitu dekat dengannya. Sangat dekat! Bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Kai menyeringai melihat reaksi dari gadis di depannya ini. Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda gadis ini saja. Hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan atas rasa lelahnya akibat syuting drama dan konser tunggal yang dilakukannya belakangan ini.

Yeah, dia sangat lelah dan butuh hiburan.

"Bolehkah aku tahu di mana pantry mu?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak ingin terlalu berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti ini dengan Kai. Walaupun dia sangat mengidolakan pria itu tapi posisi ini membuat kesehatan jantungnya terganggu.

"Ada di belakang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu teh china yang jauh-jauh kudapatkan dari negeri tirai bambu sana, aku melakukannya demi kau, oppa. Kumohon kau tidak menolaknya karena jika itu terjadi aku akan sangat merasa sedih." Sehun menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Ini hanya akting, ok? Agar Kai tersentuh.

Berterima kasihlah ia kepada Luhan karena bisa mendapatkan teh itu di lemari milik Luhan tanpa harus bersusah payah pergi ke China seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Kai tadi. Ckckck.

Kai menatap gadis di depannya dengan perasaan iba.

"Jadi tujuanmu menyelinap ke apartemenku untuk hal ini?" Tanya Kai pelan.

Sehun mengangguk lemah. "Maafkan aku."

"Baiklah kali ini aku bisa mengerti. Dan baiklah, aku akan mencoba teh buatanmu." Kai tersenyum sangat manis kepada Sehun. Membuat si gadis brunette harus menahan nafas melihatnya. Ini terlalu indah untuknya. Ia tak menyangka Kai akan menerimanya, padahal Sehun sudah memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi seperti diusir saat pertama kali masuk, atau diteriaki dan dimaki, dan kemungkinan yang paling memalukan adalah dilaporkan ke polisi atas tuduhan menyalahi privasi seorang public vigure. Oh, wajahnya akan terpampang jelas di koran esok harinya dan pergunjingan demi pergunjingan akan didapatkannya.

Namun kenyataannya berbeda. Kai tidak mengusirnya dan kini membiarkannya bebas lekuasa di dalam pantry nya. Ha~~ rencana akan segera dimulai!

Setelah tehnya siap, Sehun segera membawanya menuju ruang tengah tempat Kai berada. Lelaki itu telah berganti pakaian dengan kaos v-neck warna abu-abu dan celana bahan warna putih. Yeah, ternyata seperti ini lah penampilan Kai saat dirumah. Walaupun pakaiannya terlihat biasa saja, namun lelaki itu selalu terlihat tampan dan berhasil membuat Sehun harus meneguk ludah kasar.

Sehun mendekati Kai -Sehun duduk sejauh 2 meter dari Kai namun mereka berada di sofa yang sama- kemudian menaruh gelas tehnya di depan Kai. Membuat pria itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun kemudian bergumam terima kasih.

Kai kini sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan muka serius dan sesekali terdengar umpatan-umpatan dari mulutnya. Sehun menghela nafas, pasti Kai sedang kesal karena ulah netizen yang mengkritiknya dengan tajam di SNS.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar di meja, Kai segera meraih gelas teh yang dibuatkan Sehun dan meneguknya habis dalam sekali tegukan. Seperti minum bir saja. Mungkin efek dari kesal. Sehun menganga tak percaya, secepat itu Kai menghabiskan teh nya? Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Astaga.. Nasibnya akan ditentukan malam ini juga.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam di tempat duduknya, tanpa berani untuk meneh ke arah Kai atau sekedar mendongakkan wajahnya. Well, dia menundukkan wajahnya. Dia terlalu gugup dan sedikit takut sebenarnya. Apakah obat perangsang tadi akan bekerja dengan cepat?

Beberapa saat kemudian Kai merasa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Ugh, padahal AC di ruangan itu sudah dinyalakan dengan suhu yang terbilang lumayan dingin. Tapi entah kenapa Kai merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Ia berusaha kuat menahan gejolak aneh yang keluar dari tubuhnya namun benar-benar tak bisa. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis pria itu, bahkan celana yang ia pakai terasa begitu sesak.

Tubuhnya kini benar-benar butuh pelampiasan. Ia tak peduli lagi. Pria itu menggeram tertahan dan langsung menarik tangan gadis berambut brunette yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Dengan segera Kai melahap bibir tipis Sehun membuat gadis itu melotot kaget. Kai mencium Sehun dengan ganas membuat Sehun memekik tertahan akibat Kai yang menciumnya terlalu kasar. Astaga, Kai memang memperlakukan Sehun dengan kasar namun Sehun menyukainya dan gadis itu juga sadar jika Kai seagreaif ini karena pengaruh nafsu yang ada di dalam obat perangsang dalam teh buatannya.

Ciuman Kai yang tadinya kasar kini berubah lebih lembut. Tidak menuntut seperti tadi, yang ini lebih membuat Sehun nyaman dan entah kenapa membuat gadis itu merasakan desiran nikmat dihatinya. Sehun membalas ciuman Kai dengan lembut pula. Lidah kedua insan itu saling membelit, bunyi kecipak benar-benar memenuhi ruang tengah itu. Kai menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Sehun bergantian membuat gadis itu mendesis pelan. Setelah puas menghisap bibir gadis brunette itu, Kai kembali mencium Sehun tanpa ampun. Membuat Sehun hampir tersedak akibat saliva yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Entahlah itu saliva siapa. Sehun yang akhirnya merasa kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman panas itu akhirnya mendorong Kai agar bisa memberinya rongga untuk bernafas.

Sehun tersengal-sengal setelah menjauh dari Kai. Astaga.. Nafasnya terasa benar-benar habis. Lelaki didepannya itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir sekarat.

"Aakkhh... mmhh... ouuhh..." Jongin terus memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo lebih cepat membuat gadis di bawahnya terus mendesah dengan nikmat.

"Ouhh... tunggu akuhh sayang... aku akan segera nghh sampaihh.." Kai merubah tempo genjotannya lebih cepat lagi. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun menjerit tak karuan karena G-Spot nya benar-benar ditumbuk sangat dalam oleh Kai. Perasaan nikmat benar-benar menyelimuti hati Sehun sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja Kai menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam ke lubang vagina Sehun dan cairan hangat langsung melebur terasa sangat hangat di dalam rahimnya. Nafas keduanya sama-sama terengah akibat kegiatan panas mereka. Jongin ambruk di atas tubuh Sehun, wajah Jongin tepat berada di payudara kenyal Sehun membuat Sehun merasa sedikit kegelian akibat hembusan nafas hangat pria itu yang mengenai puting pink nya. Dilihatnya ternyata pria itu sudah terlelap, perlahan Sehun mrngangkat tangannya untuk membelai surai halus idolanya yang baru saja menyetubuhinya itu, membelainya dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, my idol."

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi namun seseorang masih saja betah bergumul di dalam selimut tebalnya. Perlahan pria itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Pria itu sedikit meringis merasakan denyutan kepalanya itu. Pria itu, Jongin, atau populer dengan nama Kai, seorang idol yang kini sangat populer dan digandrungi para remaja putri. Yeah, wajahnya yang tampan dan talentanya yang serba bisa itu memang benar-benar memikat. Wajar saja jika pria itu meraih popularitas begitu cepat karena bakat dan tentu saja wajah tampannya, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sangat seksi ketika meliuk-liuk diatas panggung. Wel, membuat penggemar-penggemarnya berteriak histeris ketika melihatnya.

Jongin perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya -masih dengan memegang kepala bagian kanannya yang masih berdenyut- kemudian berjalan menuju ruang pantry untuk mengambil botol air mineral di kulkasnya. Namun saat akan membuka pintu kulkas, matanya tak sengaja menangkap note kecil yang tertempel di gagang pintu kulkas. Kai membaca note kecil itu.

 _ **'Selamat pagi, apa kau masih mengingatku? Ah kurasa tidak. Hmm.. Saat kau membaca note ini sudah dipastikan jika aku sudah pergi. Oh ya, maaf juga karena aku dengan lancang memakaikan baju kepadamu. :( Kau tahu, aku melakukannya karena tidak ingin kau sakit. Oh ya, satu lagi, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu di meja makan. Kuharap kau mau memakannya meskipun tidak ingin karena aku membuatnya dengan susah payah.. Maafkan aku juga untuk yang semalam. Maafkan aku..**_

 _ **Dari: Sasaeng fansmu^^v'**_

Kai sedikit terhenyak membaca note kecil itu, perlahan ingatannya pada malam itu kembali. Dia ingat, semalam... Semalam dia memperkosa seorang gadis yang menyebut dirinya sebagai sasaeng fansnya. Kai tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana awalnya ia bisa making love dengan sasaeng fansnya. Yang Kai ingat, ia merasa badannya sangat panas dan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya menyentaknya untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar kemauannya. Dan berakhirlah dia dengan keadaan sama-sama telanjang dengan seorang gadis yang Jongin yakini adalah sasaeng fansnya. Dia hanya mengingat sedikit kejadian di malam itu.

Kai merasa dia begitu brengsek. Bagaimana bisa ia memperkosa anak orang? Bagaimana jika nanti gadis itu hamil? Bodoh! Jongin merutuki kebodohannya sendiri! Bagaimana dengan nasib gadis itu kelak jika ia memang hamil anaknya? Apakah gadis itu akan meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya? Jika memang iya, Kai akan dengan gentle bertanggung jawab kepada gadis itu.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan karirnya nanti? Ia hanya takut karir yang baru dibangunnya itu akan hancur seketika jika semua fansnya mengetahui berita ini. Oh Kai benar-benar bingung memikirkannya. Dan sialnya lagi, dia tidak mengetahui nama gadis itu!

 _ **2**_ _ **week later...**_

"Sehun, kau yakin akan tetap pergi dikondisimu yang lemah begini? Kurasa sebaiknya kau istirahat saja untuk hari ini." Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat madu dan diangguki oleh si gadis bermata panda. Namun si gadis berambut brunette yang menjadi objek pembicaraan menggelengkan kepala menolak saran si rambut coklat madu atau Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Paling-paling aku hanya masuk angin biasa. Nanti juga pasti hilang dengan sendirinya. Kalian berdua tidak perlu menghawatirkanku. Ayo, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, 30 menit lagi fanmeeting Kai akan segera dimulai." Akhirnya Luhan dan Tao hanya menuruti apa kata temannya yang bandel itu, Oh Sehun.

 **...**

Saat tiba di tempat diadakannya fanmeeting, Sehun, Luhan, dan Tao langsung duduk di barisan VIP yang memiliki kursi paling dekat dengan sang idol. Yeah, mereka membeli tiket VIP karena ingin mendapatkan gambar terbaik Kai nantinya. Tak lupa masker dan topi kupluk sudah menutupi wajah dan kepala mereka, agar identitas mereka tidak ketahuan tentunya. Hell, mereka adalah sasaeng fans paling dicari oleh fans Kai, oke? Itu karena tiga gadis itu dianggap sangat mengganggu privasi Kai. Mereka memang dibenci semua orang.

Acara fanmeeting telah dimulai. Segera saja semua penggemar yang ada disana berteriak histeris saat Kai keluar dan berjalan menuju kursi dan meja yang sudah disiapkan. Para fansite pun tak ketinggalan untuk memotret idola mereka itu. Kilauan blitz kamera benar-benar menyilaukan mata Kai namun pria itu tetap tersenyum kepada para penggemarnya. Yeah, ketiga gadis itu juga tak ketinggalan menaikkan kamera mereka untuk memotret idola merekq yang kini sudah duduk dengan tenang dikursinya untuk memulai fanmeeting.

Sebelum benar-benar memulai fanmeeting nya, Kai menatap seluruh fansnya, mencari seseorang. Sasaeng fans itu, apakah dia kini juga ada disini? Apakah gadis itu kini tengah memperhatikannya? Itu yang selalu Kai pikirkan ketika ia mengadakan event apapun. Ia selalu mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut brunette itu, sasaeng fansnya yang telah ia perkosa tanpa sadar. Namun nihil, Kai tak pernah menemukan gadis itu diantara kerumunan fans-fansnya. Kai selalu merasa bersalah kepada gadis itu. Ini semua memang karena kebodohannya.

Disisi lain, seorang gadis berambut brunette terlihat begitu pucat, kamera yang ia pegang sudah ia letakkan di kursi. Kepalanya begitu pusing, perutnya sakit. Dipanggilnya salah satu temannya yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedari tadi masih sibuk mengambil gambar seseorang yang sedang berbicara di depan sana.

"Tao, tolong antarkan aku pulang. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat." Ucap gadis brunette itu dengan suara lemas. Badannya benar-benar seperti tidak bertenaga.

Si gadis yang di panggil Tao pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah si rambut brunette atau Sehun dan begitu terkejut saat dilihatnya Sehun sudah terkapar tak berdaya di kursinya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya masih juga belum sadar dengan situasi, langsung ditepuknya pundak gadis China itu dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Hei! Kau membuatku hampir jantungan, kau tahu!" Protes Luhan dan tatapan sebalnya kepada Tao.

Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu segera menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang. Dagunya menunjuk arah kursi di sampingnya.

Luhan membelalak kaget saat melihat keadaan Sehun yang terlihat sangat lemas. Bahkan mata gadis albino itu hampir tertutup.

"Ya Tuhan! Padahal sudah kubilang sebaiknya dia tidak usah ikut hari ini! Begini kan jadinya! Aigoo." Tanpa sadar Luhan berteriak membuat para penggemar lain yang duduk didekatnya menggerutu sebal karena merasa terganggu. Namun Luhan tak peduli dengan gerutuan orang-orang itu.

"Tao, sebaiknya kita cepat bawa Sehun ke dokter sekarang. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Ucap Luhan dan diangguki oleh Tao.

Kedua gadis itu langsung mengemasi barang mereka dan memapah Sehun yang sudah pingsan. Tak disangka, walau keadaan di dalam sana begitu ramai namun seseorang berhasil menangkap pergerakan mereka.

"Apa gadis yang pingsan itu adalah sasaeng fansku itu? Tapi mungkinkah?" Yeah, seorang Kim Jongin atau Kai lah yang sedang memperhatikan 2 gadis yang sedang memapah gadis lain yang kini tengah berjalan keluar dari venue.

 **...**

"MWO? DIA HAMIL?" Teriak 2 gadis berbeda tinggi badan itu bersamaan saat mendengar keterangan dokter.

Dokter itu mengelus kupingnya yang terasa sakit akibat teriakan nyaring dua gadis remaja didepannya kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, dan usianya sudah 2 bulan lebih 5 hari." Jawab sang dokter dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Dua gadis itu saling bertatapan horror.

"Mungkinkah?"

 **...**

Luhan dan Tao tengah duduk di sofa rumah sakit dengan rasa bosan yang mulai menghinggapi mereka. Sudah 2 jam namun Sehun belum juga sadar. Dia betah sekali pingsan, ini adalah pemikiran Tao.

Perlahan mata Sehun terbuka, dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah dinding bercat putih yang begitu asing baginya. Ia menyadari dimana keberadaannya kini saat mencium bau-bauan obat yang begitu menyengat. Yeah, dia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanan dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya itu tengah duduk di sebuah sofa dengan muka yang kentara sekali terlihat kebosanan. Sehun sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Pasti ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka harus menunggui seseorang dirumah sakit. Yeah, bahkan dua sahabatnya itu tak menyadari jika Sehun sudah bangun.

"Tao, Luhan eonni." Panggil Sehun pelan kepada dua sahabatnya itu. Dan sedetik kemudian dua orang itu langsung membelalak melihat Sehun yang sudah siuman dari fase pingsannya. Yeah, 2 jam sudah mereka menunggu dan akhirnya Sehun siuman juga.

Dua gadis itu langsung mendekati Sehun. "Akhirnya kau siuman juga." Luhan memegang tangan Sehun erat. Yang dipegang tangannya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"2 jam." Jawab keduanya serempak. Sehun segera memasang ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menungguiku selama itu? Oh astaga.. itu pasti sangat sulit, kalian benar-benar melakukannya tanpa rasa pamrih, teman. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama yang begitu menyiksa, kan?" Ada nada gurauan di balik ucapan Sehun dan dua gadis itu menyadarinya. Dengan kompak mereka memutar bola mata malas. Sehun ini, disaat-saat seperti ini masih saja bisa bercanda.

"Sehun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan sedikit was-was. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tanya apa, eonni?"

Luhan tak langsung menjawab, matanya menatap kearah Tao seperri meminta persetujuan dan diangguki oleh Tao.

"Apakah benar ayahnya adalah Kai?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang menurutnya ambigu. Apa maksud gadis rusa ini sih?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudmu apa, Deer? Tanya Sehun.

Tao yang tak tahan dengan Luhan yang menurutnya terlalu bertele-tele akhirnya menjawab.

"Kau sedang hamil, dan apa benar ayah dari anakmu itu adalah Kai?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kali ini ia benar-benar kaget.

Benarkah? Benarkah dia hamil? Pantas saja 2 bulan terakhir ini dia tidak menstruasi sama sekali.

"Benarkah aku hamil?" Tanya Sehun ingin memastikan.

Dua gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Tanyanya lagi

"Dua bulan lebih 5 hari." Jawab Luhan.

Mwo? Jadi memang benar dia hamil? Hamil anak dari Kim-Jong-In?!

"Jawab kami, Hun. Apakah benar ayahnya adalah Kai?" Tanya Tao lagi.

Dengan lemah Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi benar! Ya! Kau harus meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya, Oh Sehun!" Ucap Luhan meninggi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat dua gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak mengganggu hidupnya jika aku hamil, aku akan merawat anakku sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan menjadi sasaengnya lagi. Aku pensiun." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya. Membuat kedua gadis di sampingnya merasa iba dengan Sehun.

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

Hari demi hari dilalui Sehun dengan aktivitas yang jauh berbeda dari kebiasaannya dulu. Jika dulu Sehun akan selalu berbondong-bondong bersama 2 sahabatnya untuk mengikuti seorang Kai kemanapun ia pergi, namun kini Sehun memiliki aktivitas yang berbeda. Setiap hari dilaluinya hanya dirumah. Itu awalnya membuat bibinya, Do Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan Sehun yang dianggapnya seperti anak itu jarang sekali bahkan hampir tak pernah keluar dari rumah kecuali untuk ke Supermarket atau pasar untuk membeli bahan kebutuhan. Karena biasanya gadis itu tak bisa sehari saja tak keluar dari rumah, bahkan jarang sekali Sehun berada dirumah. Yeah, tentu bibi Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan itu, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat bersyukur Sehun kini lebih sering dirumah.

Tapi lambat laun akhirnya Kyungsoo mengerti. Setiap hari gadis itu mengalami muntah-muntah, bahkan Kyungsoo pernah tak sengaja menemukan obat penguat kandungan di dalam laci meja di kamar Sehun. Bibi Kyungsoo awalnya menangis mengetahui kondisi Sehun, ia sempat bertanya kepada gadis itu siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Namun Sehun enggan memberitahukannya dan hanya berkata, 'aku sudah memilih jalan terbaik untuk masalah ini, bi. Bibi tidak perlu menghawatirkanku.'

Membuar hati Kyungsoo merasa sangat teriris mendengarnya. Dia telah gagal menjaga anak sahabatnya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada kedua orang tua Sehun yang telah menitipkan dan mempercayakan anaknya kepadanya sebelum mereka meninggal 10 tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang sebenarnya akan membawa mereka ke New York untuk bisnis. Kematian memang tidak bisa kita duga.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Kyungsoo sudah tidak menyesalkan hal itu lagi. Mungkin ini sudah takdir yang digariskan Tuhan untuk Sehun. Dia harus bisa mendukung keputusan Sehun itu. Yeah, dia sangat menyayangi Sehun dan dia juga sudah bisa mengikhlaskan semuanya.

Hingga tak terasa, kini kandungan Sehun sudah menginjak bulan ke delapan, sebulan lagi, sebulan lagi bayi yang sangat dikasihinya itu akan lahir ke dunia.

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

Luhan dan Tao berencana akan mengunjungi Sehun dirumahnya. Sudah lama mereka jarang berkumpul, sejak pensiunnya Sehun dari dunia perfangirl'an. Tapi dua gadis itu percaya walau Sehun sudah tak aktif dalam dunia fangirl, namun gadis itu tetaplah fans fanatik seorang Kim Jong In atau Kai. Sejak Sehun pensiun pun mereka jarang sekali bahkan hampir tak pernah bertemu Sehun karena mereka yang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan rutin mereka. Belakangan ini Kai memang memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat jadi Luhan dan Tao benar-benar sangat sibuk mengikuti pria tampan itu kemanapun dia pergi seperti biasa. Itupun sebenarnya juga permintaan Sehun, tadinya saat mendengar Sehun akan pensiun dari dunia fangirl dan tidak akan menjadi sasaeng fans lagi, dua gadis itu juga memiliki niatan yang sama. Namun Oh Sehun melarang mereka. Dia tetap ingin dua sahabatnya itu menjadi fangirl Kai dan dia tidak mau dunia sasaeng fans yang sudah sangat lama mereka tekuni, mereka tinggalkan begitu saja demi dirinya. Biarlah Sehun saja yang berhenti karena keadaan, dia tidak ingin dua sahabatnya itu ikut-ikutan juga.

Dua gadis itu sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Diketuknya rumah itu -mereka memang tidak pernah memencet bel rumah Sehun- namun sudah berkali-kali mengetuk tetap tidak ada respon dari dalam.

Diketuknya sekali lagi dengan lebih keras. Apa Sehun dan Bibi Kyungsoo masih tidur? Tapi mana mungkin? Setahu mereka Sehun dan Bibi Kyungaoo adalah orang yang sangat rajin bangun pagi, bahkan dulu saat mereka datang jam 4 pagi sehabis menguntit Kai di sebuah penghargaan musik, bibi Kyungsoo sudah bangun saat mereka mengetuk pintu. Jadi, tidakkah aneh jika jam 9 pagi mereka masih tertidur? Terutama bibi Kyungsoo?

"Sampai tanganmu patah pun takkan ada yang membukakan pintu." Seseorang tiba-tiba menghampiri Luhan dan Tao membuat dua gadis itu sedikit berjengit karena kaget.

Dua gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara di belakang mereka dan mendapati seorang bibi tua dengan gunting pemotong rumput yang ia bawa. Dengan kikuk dua gadis itu membungkukkan badan ke bibi tua itu. Kemudian Tao mulai bertanya,

"Maksud bibi apa? Apakah pemilik rumah ini sedang pergi?" Tao bertanya dengan sesopan mungkin.

Bibi itu mengangguk. "Tadi kulihat Kyungsoo temanku sedang membopong seorang gadis dengan perut besar dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Dan saat aku bertanya, 'Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau kemana?' Lalu Kyungsoo menjawab dia mau ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya untuk mengantarkan gadis berperut besar itu melahirkan." Jelas bibi tua itu. Tao dan Luhan terbelalak. Mereka lupa jika kandungan Sehun bulan ini sudah menginjak angka 9. Astaga! Mereka benar-benar tak ingat.

"Em.. bibi, apakah bibi Kyungsoo memberitahumu dimana letak rumah sakitnya?" Tanya Luhan.

Bibi itu menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, saat aku akan bertanya, Kyungsoo sudah pergi jauh ke ujung komplek sana untuk mencari taksi." Ada raut menyesal dari wajah bibi tua itu.

Dua gadis itu menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Namun sedetik kemudian.

"Ponsel bibi Kyungsoo!" Ucap mereka dengan kompak membuat bibi tua didepannya memiringkan kepala bingung.u

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

"Kai, cepatlah. 5 menit lagi giliranmu yang akan tampil dengan Taemin." Kai segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat teriakan sang manajer masuk ke gendang telinganya. Dari 10 menit yang lalu bahkan Kai belum berganti pakaian yang ia pakai tadi untuk perform. Padahal sebentar lagi ia akan perform lagi bersama sunbae nya yaitu Taemin yang juga adalah sahabat dekatnya. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali melamun. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang memasuki ruangan Kai dengan senyum manisnya dan segera duduk di samping tempat duduk Kai.

"Kau kenapa kawan?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada santai namun sangat tenang. Kai menoleh ke sumber suara kemudian kembali melakukan aktivitasnya menaikkan zipper celananya.

"Aku hanya sedang banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Kai terdengar lesu.

Orang itu -Taemin- kembali memperlihatkan senyum manisnya kemudian menepuk punggung Kai pelan. "Akhir-akhir ini Junmyeon hyung bahkan sering uring-uringan di SM building, katanya terlalu lelah mengurusimu. Pasti ini bukan masalah sepele, kan? Terlihat dari kerutan samar di wajahmu."

Kai menoleh ke Taemin, kemudian menatap cermin di depannya dengan gelisah.

"Aku sedang menghawatirkan seseorang."

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

"Sehun, tak kusangka akhirnya bayimu sudah lahir. Hiks... Kau tahu, mukanya begitu mirip dengan ayahnya." Tanpa sadar Tao mengatakannya di dekat bibi Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menunggui Sehun di ruang rawat inap itu. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat bibi Kyungsoo menatap Tao penuh arti. Jadi, 2 gadis ini tahu siapa ayah dari bayi Sehun? Kyungsoo harus menanyakannya pada kedua gadis ini nanti. Ya, harus.

Sehun terharu mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tak disangka, mereka berdua hadir saat ia melahirkan. Ia begitu terharu.

"Luhan eonni, Tao, terimakasih telah datang hari ini. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin jika tidak ada kalian disini aku tidak akan sebahagia ini. Dan juga, terima kasih bibi Kyungsoo telah membawaku kerumah sakit dengan segala perjuangan yang bibi lakukan untuk membawa gadis berat sepertiku. Terimakasih, bi." Sehun memegang tangan dua sahabatnya dan juga bibi Kyungsoo. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk, tersenyum haru menatap Sehun.

'Sehun-ah, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki bejat yang telah membuatmu melahirkan anak sendirian seperti ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note** : Hai~ gue bawa ff baru nan abal dg pair kapel papirit gue KAIHUN waks.. Pas tengah malem kebangun dari tidur entah kenapa bisa dapet ilham ini ff xD Sebenernya dapet ilham(?)nya udah lama '-' tapi baru sempet nulisnya ya sekarang. Efek terlalu banyak ff yang harus digarap U,U

Hoho.. gimana ff ini? Jelek kah? Absurd kah?

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan T.T soalnya emang sebenernya tadinya mo buat ff ini cma jadi twoshoot doang. Tapi kalo -mungkin- ada yg minta dilanjut terus ya ntar bakal gue buat lebih panjang n lebih santai alurnya.. gak kek dikejar singa ngamuk gini :v

Jadi gimana? Lebih baik dijadiin twoshoot aja ato gimana? Ntar kalo emang ada yg mau lebih dari twoshoot rencananya bakal gue buat flesbek masa kehamilan Sehun n kefrustasiannya si Kai e.e kalo ntar ada yg mau dilanjut lagi tapi xD kalo gak ada yo wis ngikut rencana awal aja :3

yaudah deh segitu aja note dari author bau kencur ini :3 gue harap kalian bisa suka sama cerita ff in dan terakhir...

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY SASAENG FANS IS MOTHER OF MY CHILD**

 **Pair : KaiHun (GS! Sehun)**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun tak menyangka jika saat-saat seperti ini akan dialaminya. Dirinya kini telah resmi menjadi seorang ibu. Ya, ibu dari bayi laki-laki yang baru dilahirkannya ke dunia. Sehun menatap bayi mungil dalam gendongannya itu dengan haru. Percaya tidak percaya akan kenyataan bahwa bayi tampan itu adalah darah daging dari seorang Kim Jongin. Ternyata Tao memang tidak berbohong saat mengatakan jika wajah putranya itu sangat-sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, Kim Jongin.

Dibelainya dengan lembut pipi chubby anaknya itu dengan sayang. Membuat ketiga orang di depannya jadi tak kuasa untuk menahan airmata mereka. Airmata haru.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?' Tanya bibi Kyungsoo lembut.

Sehun menoleh ke bibi kesayangannya itu lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama yang cocok untuknya." Jawab Sehun. Matanya kini kembali beralih pada bayi laki-laki mungil yang sedang terlelap dengan damainya di gendongannya.

"Siapa?" Kini Tao dan Luhan yang bertanya.

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menatap jendela kaca yang berada tepat di depannya dengan senyum merekah indah di bibir tipisnya.

"Taeoh, Kim Taeoh."

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

Mata hitam kelam itu tak hentinya menatap kerumunan orang yang tengah berkumpul di venue yang sama dengannya untuk melakukan fansign yang memang diadakan pihak agensinya untuk awal dari promosi album yang baru saja dikeluarkannya.

Sudah 10 bulan lamanya pria itu melakukan hal ini. mengamati setiap orang yang datang ke acara-acara yang diadakan untuknya. Ya, Kim Jongin masih mencari gadis itu. Dirinya masih sangat merasa bersalah akan kejadian lampau yang dilakukannya. Jongin tidak tau pasti apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu. Ia tidak akan merasa tenang jika belum memastikan keadaan gadis itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Rasa bersalah akan terus menghantuinya.

10 bulan ini pula ia berubah menjadi Kim Jongin si pendiam. Jika biasanya di SM building lelaki tan ini lah yang paling cerewet dan berisik, namun semenjak hari itu, tepat disaat ia selesai membaca note kecil dari sasaeng fans nya itu, Kim Jongin menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Tidak ada tawa khas seorang Kim Jongin lagi. Jika pun ada orang yang sedang membuat lelucon untuknya Jongin hanya akan tertawa dengan hambar, tidak seperti dulu, dia akan terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya sakit.

Kim Jongin kini telah berubah...

Dan itu semua...

Karena Sasaeng Fans nya..

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

Tao dan Luhan kini tengah bersiap untuk menjenguk Sehun di rumahnya. Untuk beberapa hari kedepan mereka memang memutuskan untuk 'cuti' dahulu dengan dunia perfangirl-an mereka. Ini karena mereka ingin lebih fokus untuk menemani Sehun selama masa pemulihannya pasca melahirkan. Mereka sadar betul jika Sehun sedang memerlukan orang-orang terdekatnya saat ini. Ini adalah masa-masa paling beratnya. Disaat kebanyakan seorang wanita yang akan melahirkan didampingi oleh pria yang berstatuskan suami, Sehun harus mengalami yang namanya melahirkan tanpa adanya pria yang berstatus sebagai suami disampingnya. Sebenarnya ini juga salah Sehun sendiri, mengapa dulu dia menolak saran Tao dan Luhan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari lelaki yang memang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya itu.

Sehun cukup tau diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Dialah yang memang menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Dan dia juga sudah berjanji untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban seorang Kim Jongin. Sehun saja selalu tertawa aneh saat mengingat hal itu.

'Hell! Memangnya siapa kau, Oh Sehun? Berani sekali kau minta pertanggung jawaban dari seorang Bintang Besar Kim Jongin itu? Apa kau tidak ingat jika kau sendiri yang memang sudah berniat melakukan ide gilamu itu? Bukankah sekarang semuanya sudah terwujud? Jadi untuk apa kau meminta pertanggung jawabannya? Tidak sadarkah kau jika ini semua adalah mutlak kesalahanmu? Urus bayimu sendiri!'

Itulah suara dewa batin Oh Sehun setiap kali ia memikirkan tentang pertanggung jawaban. Dewa batinnya selalu sukses menyadarkannya tentang semua ini berawal dari siapa dan salah siapa. Ya, memang semua ini adalah ulahnya sendiri dan kesalahannya. Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Kim Jongin. Karena semuanya adalah mutlak ulah dan salahnya. Idolanya itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Bahkan, Kai sebenarnya adalah korban, kan? Korban kegilaan Sehun.

Luhan dan Tao mengernyit saat mendapati pintu rumah Sehun yang terbuka. Tidak biasanya Sehun atau bibi Kyungsoo membuka pintu seperti ini. Apakah disana sedang ada tamu? Tapi siapa? Bukankah bibi Kyungsoo itu orangnya tertutup? Terlebih Sehun?

Walaupun sedikit ragu namun akhirnya kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk masuk saja kedalam untuk memastikan. Lagi-lagi Luhan dan Tao dibuat bingung saat melihat suasana dirumah itu sangat sunyi. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan disana. Dua gadis itu berjalan ke sekeliling rumah minimalis itu mencari-cari si pemilik rumah.

"Bibi Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun?" Panggil Tao. Mereka masih menelisik kedalam rumah namun nihil. Tak ada satu orang pun disana.

"Mengapa mereka berdua tidak ada" Tanya Luhan kepada Tao, namun Tao hanya menggeleng lesu.

"Luhan eonni, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada mereka." Tao terduduk lemas di sofa berwarna soft-pink di ruang tamu. Mereka telah selesai menelisik rumah itu namun tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang dirumah itu. Tepat saat Luhan akan menelpon Sehun, layar ponsel nya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Oh Sehun di layarnya. Sontak saja gadis bermata rusa itu mengangkat telpon dari Sehun itu.

"Oh Se-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis bermata rusa itu dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun di seberang sana.

'Eonni, kumohon bantu aku! Saat ini bibi Kyungsoo tengah membawa Taeoh pergi ke acara fanmeet Kai di daerah Bucheon sini. Dia berencana untuk menyampaikan kebenaran jika Taeoh adalah anaknya. Eonni, kumohon datanglah ke fanmeet Kai di Lotte building sekarang!"

 _flashback.._

 _Sehun sedang menyusui bayi nya didalam kamarnya. Mata hazel wanita itu tak hentinya menatap wajah putranya dengan senyum manis yang sedari tadi terpatri dengan cantilknya dibibir tipisnya. Tangan kanannya terus mengelus puncak kepala bayi mungilnya itu dengan sayang. Perlahan tanpa ia sadari, setitik air mata keluar dari mata hazelnya._

 _"Taeoh sayang, ibu tidak menyangka jika kini kau telah lahir kedunia ini. Maafkan ibu, sayang. Ini semua kesalahan ibu.. Seharusnya.. hiks.. Seharusnya kau bisa memiliki sosok ayah.. Tapi karena suatu hal, ibu tidak bisa melakukannya, sayang. Mohon maafkan ibu.."_

 _Hati Kyungsoo merasa teriris saat mendengar kalimat Sehun itu. Dia begitu sakit selama ini melihat wanita berusia 22 tahun itu tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran seorang suami dimasa-masa kehamilannya. Sudah cukup dia menahan sabar atas semua ini. Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat penderitaan yang dialami gadis itu. Kyungsoo tau jika Sehun selama ini menderita walaupun wanita itu selalu bisa menutupinya dengan senyumannya. Kyungsoo sudah cukup tau sifat Sehun. Dia tidak mudah tertipu oleh wajah sok kuat wanita itu._

 _Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Sehun, nampaknya gadis itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan bibinya itu di dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo sedih saat melihat senyuman wanita itu. Itu bukanlah senyum kebahagiaan, namun senyum kepedihan._

 _"Siapa... Siapa ayah Taeoh sebenarnya, Sehun-ah?"_

 _Suara bergetar bibinya itu tentu saja mengagetkan Oh Sehun. walaupun suara itu pelan, namun cukup membuat Sehun berjengit karena kaget akan kehadiran bibinya itu dikamarnya._

 _Sehun dengan gugup menoleh ke bibinya._

 _"Bi-bibi.."_

 _"Aku bertanya siapa ayahnya Oh Sehun!" Sehun terhenyak mendengar suara bibinya yang meninggi itu. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi wanita yang sudah berkepala empat itu Sehun benar-benar gugup dan takut sekarang. Bibinya tidak pernah membentaknya seperti ini. Sehun tau jika bibinya itu kini benar-benar serius dan terlihat menahan emosinya._

 _Sehun hanya menunduk, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan bibi Kyungsoo._

 _"Bibi.. A-aku..."_

 _"Benarkah ayahnya adalah Kim Jongin?"_

 _Mata Sehun terbelalak mendengar ucapan bibinya. D-dari mana bibinya tau?_

 _Sehun menatap lantai kamarnya dengan gusar. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa._

 _"Hah ternyata benar! Dialah ayah Taeoh!" ucap bibi Kyungsoo dengan tawa nelangsa._

 _Seketika airmata yang sedari tadi berusaha Sehun tahan mati-matian lolos dari matanya. Dia menangis sesenggukan tanpa berani menatap bibinya itu._

 _Namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang bayi tempat dimana Taeoh baru saja Sehun tidurkan kemudian mengalihkan bayi mungil yang sedang terlelap itu kedalam gendongannya._

 _Wajah Sehun mendongak saat mendengar suara rewel anaknya dan melotot saat melihat bayinya itu kini telah berpindah di tangan bibi Kyungsoo._

 _"B-bibi.. A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada Taeoh?" Tanya Sehun dengan susah payah._

 _"Sehun-ah, Taeoh perlu tau siapa ayahnya dan pria brengsek itu pun harus tau jika bayi mungil ini adalah darah dagingnya. Maafkan bibi, Sehun-ah. Tapi bibi harus melakukan ini demi kau dan Taeoh." Setelah itu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu._

 _"Bibi.. J-jangan lakukan itu!" Teriak Sehun dengan terisak tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya. Dengan badan yang terasa sangat lemas, Sehun mengejar bibinya itu agar tidak menemui Kai di acara fanmeet nya yang saat ini sedang diadakan di Bucheon, kota kecil tempatnya tinggal. Sehun tidak ingin bibinya itu mengacaukan segalanya. Tidak!_

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

"Kai, sebentar lagi acara fanmeet mu akan dimulai. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan bodoh lagi." Kim Junmyeon -manager sekaligus kakak kandung Kai- memperingatkan pemuda yang sedang merapikan setelan jas nya di depan cermin itu.

Bibir Kai membingkai sebuah senyum. "Kau tenang saja, hyung. Aku akan melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin kali ini." Jawab Kai tanpa menoleh ke objek yang kini tersenyum memandangnya.

"Aku senang kini kau telah kembali ke jati dirimu yang asli, adikku." Ucao pria berkacamata itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan ganti tempat Jongin berada.

Kai menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan intens kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi."

 **...**

Luhan dan Tao telah sampai ditempat dimana diadakannya fanmeet Kai. Nafas kedua gadis itu terengah karena harus berlari dari lantai 1 hingga ke lantai 4 dimana fanmeet Kai diadakan. Semua lift penuh dan naik tangga lah alternatifnya.

Dua gadis itu menatap sekeliling mencari keberadaan Oh Sehun namun mereka belum juga menemukan gadis brunette itu. Rasa cemas hinggap dihati mereka. Semoga bibi Kyungsoo belum sampai.

Berkali-kali kedua gadis itu diusir oleh satpam penjaga karena dianggap mengganggu akses masuk kedalam venue fanmeet Kai namun Tao dan Luhan tetap bersikeras tak beranjak dari sana dan mengatakan jika mereka sebentar lagi akan masuk kedalam namun saat ini tengah menunggu seseorang. Namun satpam itu tetap saja mengusir mereka karena menganggap dua gadis itu hanya pengganggu dan mungkin saja mereka sebenarnya tidak mempunyai tiket masuk namun bersikeras ingin masuk kedalam membuat Tao geram dan bersiap melayangkan jurus wushu nya namun diurungkannya saat melihat seseorang tengah berlari dengan terengah-engah di kejauhan sana. Senyum kedua gadis itu mengembang tatkala melihat Sehun yang akhirnya datang juga.

"Ahjussi lihat? Kami membawa tiket! Dasar pria tua tidak sopan! Kajja kita masuk." Ucap Tao kesal dan menyuruh kedua orang dibelakangnya yang hanya terdiam itu untuk masuk.

 _ **Other Side...**_

Bibi Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti saat keluar dari lift yang membawanya ke lantai 4, dan wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi namun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ditatapnya bayi mungil yang juga sedang menatap nya dengan mulut terbuka itu.

"Taeoh sayang, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan ayah kandungmu, nak."

 **To Be Continued**

How? Udah update asap nih '-' TAPI PENDEK BANGET YA HAHAHAHAHAHA

Maaf kalo ceritanya makin gaje.. mood nulis gue tadi sempet ancur gegara tadi file yang udh gue tulis panjang2 malah gak ke save -_- jadi gue harus meres otak lagi buat ganti alurnya dari alur awal yg gak kesave itu.. males banget kalo udh ngalamin yg kek beginian sumpah -_-

tapi untunglah komenan reader2 bikin gue jadi kembali semangat buat nulis ulang :3 maaf jadi curhat gini -.-

Ada yg bilang cerita ff ini nge'abu-abu gitu ya? sebenernya emang sengaja dibikin gitu. gue emang gak ngejelasin semuanya secara rinci. pengennya sih biar readers bisa nebak2 senidiri gimana gitu.. bhaqqq

oiya buat rencana twoshoot itu gue rubah :v mungkin ff ini akan end pada 2 chap lagi.. Insya Allah... :D

segitu aja deh...

makasih buat yg udh review :* salam ketjup utk kalian semua :* :* :* :* :*

oiya buat akun **daddykaimommysehun** gue dulu sering ngestalk fav stories ama fav author mu lho :3 bhaqqq gak nyangka kamu juga bakalan review di ff abal ini :3

terakhirrr...

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of Ny Child**

 **Pairing : KaiHun (GS! Sehun)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berhasil masuk kedalam venue tempat Kai mengadakan fanmeet, dua gadis itu langsung duduk di kursi yang berada dibagian belakang. Mereka memang sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang ada di bagian belakang dan berada di bagian pinggir, tujuannya karena ada sebuah rencana yang sudah mereka susun saat bertelepon di taksi tadi.

Acara fanmeet pun akhirnya dimulai. Terlihat sosok Kai tengah berjalan menuju ke tengah panggung dengan penuh karisma. Tak lupa senyuman manisnya ia hiaskan pada bibir tebal seksinya.

Menyadari jika sekaranglah waktunya, Sehun memberi kode kepada Tao untuk memulai rencana mereka.

"Tao, sekarang!" Ucap Sehun.

Tao mengangguk dan segera keluar dari area venue, untung saja disana sangat ramai dan penjagaannya tidak terlalu ketat jadilah gadis panda itu dengan mudah bisa keluar dari area penggemar dan menyelinap ke dalam ruangan khusus yang kebetulan berada tak terlalu jauh dari venue utama. Ruangan inilah penentu segalanya.

 _ **Other side...**_

Bibi Kyungsoo kini telah duduk berbaur bersama penggemar-penggemar lain. Huh, dia merutuki suara berisik didalam sini. Taeoh kan jadi rewel karena bising. Wanita itu sibuk menenangkan Taeoh yang sedang menangis.

Bibi Kyungsoo menatap sosok yang sedang berjalan dengan senyuman yang menurutnya adalah senyum seorang bajingan itu dengan rahang mengeras. Dia benci sekali dengan pria yang sok baik ini, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah bajingan tengik yang sudah menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Hidup putrinya.

"Sebentar lagi.. Tunggu sebentar lagi.. Akan kubuat kau menyesali perbuatanmu, aktor Kim." Bibi Kyungsoo menatap pria yang kini duduk dengan tenang dikursinya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Sehun-ah, apa ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Luhan cemas. Dia takut jika rencana ini akan gagal.

"Eonni, percayalah. Tao pasti bisa melakukannya." Sehun sendiri sebenarnya juga cemas namun ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan mempercayakan ini semua kepada wanita panda itu. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

...

Tao telah sampai di tempat terletaknya sirine kebakaran berada. Ya, ini lah idenya. Mengecoh orang-orang dengan sirine tanda adanya kebakaran. Dengan begitu semua orang akan panik untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dan rencana bibi Kyungsoo akan gagal. Semoga dengan ini rencana mereka berhasil.

Tak lama kemudian Tao mendengar suara gemuruh dan histeris para penggemar dikejauhan sana. Ia yakin pasti acaranya sudah dimulai. Dia harus bergerak cepat sebelum bibi Kyungsoo memberitahukan perihal Taeoh kepada semua orang termasuk ayahnya, Kim Jongin.

Dengan cepat gadis panda itu menekan tombol sirine berwarna merah itu dan tak lama bunyi sirine yang sangat nyaring terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Tao tersenyum senang dan setelah itu ia segera keluar dari sana.

"KYAAA KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" Itulah teriakan-teriakan histeris dari seluruh orang yang hadir disana. Mereka semua sibuk berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tak beberapa lama tiba-tiba saja lampu di dalam venue itu mati. Sontak saja semua orang yang ada disana semakin panik dan histeris karena ketakutan.

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum karena rencana mereka berhasil namun senyuman mereka segera hilang saat melihat seseorang yang mereka yakini adalah bibi Kyungsoo terlihat tengah kesusahan mencari jalan keluar karena dorongan dari orang orang. Walaupun saat ini semuanya gelap namun mata Sehun yang memiliki daya penglihatan tajam itu tak mungkin salah. Itu bibi Kyungsoo. Gadis brunette itu segera berlari menuju bibi Kyungsoo dan diikuti oleh Luhan dan Tao yang menyusul dari belakang sana.

"Bibi!" Panggil Sehun saat telah sampai didepan wanita paruh baya itu.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap orang didepannya dan terkejut saat melihat Sehun ada disini.

"Sehun-ah.." ucapnya pelan.

"Bibi, kumohon berikan Taeoh kepadaku." Ucap Sehun pelan saat dilihatnya bayi mungilnya itu yang tengah menangis sangat keras karena ketakutan.

"Tidak, Sehun." Tolak bibi Kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan Taeoh yang ada didalam dekapannya itu dari Sehun.

"Bibi! Kemarikan bayiku!" Teriak Sehun dengan airmata yang sudah lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu terisak pilu.

"Maafkan bibi, Sehun-ah, tapi Kim Jongin itu perlu tahu jika bayi ini adalah-"

"S-siapa.. Siapa bayi itu?"

Sontak saja. Keempat orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya mereka semua saat melihat siapa orang itu. Kim Jongin menatap mereka semua penuh tanya.

Mereka semua hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab. Entah kenapa bibi Kyungsoo pun rasanya sangat sulit sekali untuk berbicara. Lidahnya kelu tak bisa digerakkan. Dia hanya menatap pria itu tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Pandangan Kai yang tadinya menatap empat orang itu kini beralih menatap seorang gadis berambut brunette yang juga menatapnya dengan gugup. Mata itu... Mata tajam itu . Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah sasaeng fans nya yang telah membuatnya kacau beberapa bulan ini.

"Kau..." Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya. Dia memang benar adalah sasaeng fans nya itu. Tidak salah lagi. Walaupun sudah hampir setahun, namun Kai tak akan pernah lupa dengan tatapan mata tajam namun hangat gadis itu.

Sehun menunduk tak berani menatap Kai. Dia terlalu gugup. Setelah sekian lama, dia dipertemukan lagi dengan orang yang paling ia cintai itu. Ayah dari anaknya, idolanya.

Kini pandangan Kai beralih kepada bayi laki-laki yang sedari tadi menangis dengan keras itu. Entah dorongan dari mana, namja berkulit tan eksotis itu mengambil bayi Taeoh dari gendongan bibi Kyungsoo dan saat menimangnya sebentar, dengan ajaib tangisan bayi itu menjadi reda. Kai tersenyum penuh haru saat menatap wajah bayi laki-laki nan mungil yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah kecilnya terlihat sedang bermain.

"Apakah bayi tampan ini adalah putraku?" Tanya Kai menatap Sehun yang masih saja menundukkan wajahnya.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Gadis itu menatap Kai lumayan lama dan dengan lemah mengangguk.

"Ne, oppa. K-kumohon maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun tak kuasa membendung airmatanya. Airmata gadis itu mengalir dengan deras. Kini kebenarannya telah terungkap. Kim Jongin telah mengetahui siapa Taeoh sebenarnya. Sehun takut jika Jongin akan menolak keberadaan Taeoh dan menyuruhnya pergi menjauh. Walaupun dari awal Sehun sudah berniat untuk menjauh dari sosok yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu namun jika sudah seperti ini, pertahanannya jadi runtuh. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat penolakan Kai secara nyata. Apalagi didepan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Tidak. Jangan minta maaf. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Laki-laki macam apa aku ini yang dengan teganya membuat gadis sepertimu harus mengandung dan merawat anak sendirian! Aku... Aku sungguh menyesal. Tolong maafkan aku.. Aku berjanji, akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahanku.." ucap Kai panjang yang membuat Sehun membeku ditempatnya. A-apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kai bilang mau bertanggung jawab?

Namun sesuatu kembali menyadarkan Sehun. Tidak. Ini bukanlah kesalahan Kai. Ini semua adalah murni salahnya. Dia tidak berhak menerima pertanggung jawaban laki-laki itu setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Tidak, oppa. Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Aku akan merawatnya sendiri. Aku tidak mau menerima belas kasihan apapun. Kumohon." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum pedih.

"Tidak! Jangan berpikir jika aku melakukan ini karena hanya kasihan padamu. Tidak sama sekali. Aku benar bersungguh-sungguh akan bertanggung jawab. Aku telah memikirkan ini matang-matang sejak jauh hari." Ucap Kai terlihat kecewa dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi oppa, aku tidak mau kariermu hancur hanya karena aku dan bayiku." Airmata Sehun kembali menetes dengan derasnya.

"Aku sudah siap jika hal itu terjadi. Kumohon, terimalah pertanggung jawabanku ini.. Aku bersungguh-sungguh melakukan ini untukmu dan juga bayi kita." Ucap Kai frustasi. Dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk membujuk gads yang sialnya sampai sekarang pun belum dia ketahui namanya.

Sehun merasakan desiran aneh didadanya saat mendengar kata 'bayi kita' dari mulut Kai. Perasaannya jadi hangat mendengar kalimat itu. Dia sangat terharu.. Kim Jongin, idola yang sangat dicintainya, jantung hatinya, ayah dari anaknya itu dengan gamblang mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini selalu Sehun impikan akan keluar dari bibir tebal pria itu. Dan sekarang... sekarang mimpinya itu tercapai. Dia sangat bahagia dan terharu.

Apakah hal ini sudah benar? Menerima Kai? Dia akan berusaha tegar jika nanti para fans Kai mengamuk kepadanya. Dia akan menerimanya.

Perlahan Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum lemah dibibirnya sambil menatap Kai. "Ne, oppa. Aku menerimanya."

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

Oh Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika seorang idola besar seperti Kim Jongin mau bertanggung jawab kepadanya dan sedang bernegosiasi dengan manager beserta pihak agensinya atas masalah ini. Perasaannya sedikit was-was dan takut. Takut jika pihak agensinya akan menentang permintaan Kai dan akan memutus kontrak kerja dengan pria berkulit tan itu jika Kai masih saja bersikeras untuk menikahi Sehun.

Dia tidak menyangka jika saat ini dia tengah duduk di depan tetua agensi SM dan juga manager pribadi Kai tentunya bersama pria tan itu. Saat masih menjadi seorang sasaeng dulu dia pernah tak sengaja bertemu dengan manager yang dijuluki Prince Manager itu di belakang backstage. Padahal manager itu sebenarnya tau jika 3 gadis itu bukanlah staff namun untung sekali pria berkaca mata itu tidak mengadukan mereka yang sedang menyelinap waktu itu ke pihak acara musik. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Sehun, apakah pria itu masih mengingat wajahnya? Dia malu sekali jika sampai lelaki itu masih ingat.

"Jadi, kau calon istri Kai?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya menunduk perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai yang berada di sampingnya sebentar. Dilihatnya pria tampan itu mengangguk kecil. Dan setelah itu Sehun mulai berani menatap kedua orang yang sedang menunjukkan atensi mereka kepadanya itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, sajangnim." Jawab Sehun pelan dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon berucap. "Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku lupa dimana." Jumnyeon mengingat-ngingat apakah memang benar dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tapi.. Ah! Dia benar-benar tidak ingat. Terlalu banyak tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi dan juga terlalu banyak orang yang pernah dia temui. Tapi Junmyeon yakin jika dia pernah bertemu gadis ini sebelumnya. Wajah gadis itu tidak asing baginya.

Petinggi SM kembali bertanya. "Dan kalian sudah memiliki anak?"

Wajah Sehun mendongak kaget. Dari mana Sooman sajangnim tau? A-apakah Kai telah memberitahukannya? Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?

Namun kali ini Kai lah yang menjawab. "Ne, sajangnim. Maka dari itu kumohon berikanlah izin kepadaku untuk menikahinya. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Mereka menderjta karenaku." Kai berucap sangat tegas. Membuat Sehun merinding sendiri. Inilah yang Sehun sukai dari idolanya it. Pria itu selalu tegas dan berwibawa saat berbicara, bahkan saat melakukan apapun.

Mendengar perkataan Kai barusan membuat petinggi SM bernama Lee Sooman itu memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Pria tua itu bergulat sebentar dengan pemikirannya dan tak lama kemudian menutup matanya sebentar kemudian menghembuskan nafas.

"Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi." Ucapnya lemah.

Kai dan Sehun sama-sama membelalak saat mendengar ucapan petinggi SM itu.

"S-sajangnim.."

"Cepatlah menikah dan kau Junmyeon, segera buat konferensi pers perihal masalah ini."

Sehun kali ini tak kuasa lagi menahan airmatanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika petinggi SM yang terkenal tegas dan disiplin itu akhirnya merestui mereka berdua. Sehun menatap ke arah tangannya saat dirasakan tangannya itu digenggam oleh seseorang. Sehun menatap pria disampingnya yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya erat itu tidak percaya. Pria itu tersenyum sambil terus menggenggan tangannya.

"Baik, sajangnim. Akan segera kulakukan. Dan terima kasih banyak atas segalanya." Pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

 **...**

Kini kedua orang itu telah keluar dari dalam ruangan petinggi SM tersebut.

"Kai-ah, tak kusangka kau berani mengatakan itu dengan tegas didepan sajangnim. Dan beruntunglah kau karena sajangnim telah merestuimu. Dan..." Junmyeon menatap Sehun seperti bertanya.

"Oh Sehun." Ucap Kai yang menyadari tatapan bertanya Junmyeon.

"Ya, Oh Sehun. Ah, atau aku harus mulai memanggilmu dengan sebutan nyonya Kim?"

Sehun dibuat merona saat mendengar godaan -menurutnya- manager Kai itu. Nyonya Kim? Ah Sehun sangat berdebar dan pipinya memanas seketika mendengarnya.

Panggilan nyonya Kim terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya.

Junmyeon tersenyum penuh arti menatap kedua orang disampingnya itu. "Semoga kalian bahagia." Setelah mengucapkannya Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu. Kai hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng karena kelakuan hyung sekaligus managernya itu. Kini pandangan Kai beralih pada gadis brunette di sampingnya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"Oh Sehun." Panggil Kai. Dan seketika gadis itu menoleh kearahnya.

"N-ne?" Sehun masih saja gugup. Oh astaga bayangkan saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat idola yabg sangat kau cintai dan kau elu-elukan setiap hari kini berdiri di sampingmu? Memanggil namamu dan memandangmu dengan senyuman manisnya? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bersyukurlah Sehun tidak sampai pingsan atau paling tidak kejang-kejang karena kedekatannya saat ini dengan idolanya itu. Ugh! Apalagi kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi pria yang menjadi idolamu itu akan menjadi suamimu. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Tidakkah kau sangat senang? Sampai rasanya ingin berteriak seperti orang gila! Itulah yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini. Namun Sehun cukup tau diri untuk tidak melakukan itu disini apalagi di depan Kai. Ia akan melakukannya nanti di rumah. Eh?

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dan juga bertemu dengan orang tuamu untuk meminta restu." Ucap pria itu masih dengan senyumannya. Saat mendengar kata orangtuanya Sehun jadi merasa sedih. Gadis itu jadi teringat akan kedua orangtuanya yang kini tengah berada di surga sana. Gadis itu tersenyum nelangsa.

"Baiklah, oppa." Ucapnya.

 **...**

Jongin merasa aneh dengan apa yang Sehun tunjukkan kepadanya. Kenapa gadis itu malah membawanya ke pemakaman umum? Bukankah seharusnya dia memberitahukan alamat rumahnya?

"Sehun, kenapa kita kemari?" Tanya Kai bingung.

Sehun tersenyum. "Disinilah kedua orang tuaku berada." Jawab gadis itu sambil menatap dua gundukan tanah didepannya dengan haru. Ibu, ayah, aku datang. Dan saat ini aku tidak sendirian ayah, ibu, aku datang bersama idolaku, calon suamiku. Batin gadis itu.

Wajah Kai terlihat kaget namun secepat mungkin ia segera merubah ekspresinya.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kalau.." Kai tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa, oppa. Bukankah kau bilang ingin meminta restu kepada mereka?" Ucap Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Kai mengangguk. Kemudian segera merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memandang batu nisan kedua orangtua Sehun.

"Selamat siang Ahjussi, ah maksudku, abeoji, eommeonim, perkenalkan saya adalah Kim Jongin, seorang laki-laki yang dengan segenap raga dan jiwa ingin meminta restu kepada kalian berdua untuk menikahi putri kalian yang bernama Oh Sehun ini. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakannya abeoji, eommeonim. Jadi kumohon, restui kami. Aku meminta dengan segala keyakinan penuh." Ucap Kai. Setelahnya pria itu menebar bunga yang tadi sudah Sehun beli. Dan kini keduanya sama-sama menabur bunga diatas dua gundukan tanah tempat peristirahatan terakhir orangtua Oh Sehun.

 **...**

Suara bel begitu menggema di rumah mereka. Membuat dua orang yang sedari tadi sedang menggoda bayi mungil di keranjang bayi itu sedikit kesal karena orang itu yang sangat tidak sabaran. Huh!

"Ya ya sebentar. Aish!" Umpat si gadis bermata panda kemudian berlari menuju arah depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Aish tidak sabaran seka- OMO!" Sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan gerutuannya, gadis itu -Tao- dibuat kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang datang. K-kim Jongin?! Kim Jongin bertamu?! Dirumahnya?! Astaga!

"Tao, siapa yang datang-" seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah juga dibuat membelalak dengan mulut menganga saat melihat siapa tamunya. Gadis itu tidak salah lihat kan?! Benarkah Kim Jongin sedang bertamu di rumah mereka?

Pria itu membuka topi dan syal yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk menyamar kemudian tersenyum ramah kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Maaf, apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Kai.

Tao dan Luhan yang sedari tadi masih asyik dengan keterkejutan mereka seketika tersadar.

"T-tidak, sama sekali tidak." Jawab Tao cepat sambil menggeleng. Dan diangguki pula oleh Luhan disampingnya.

Kai tersenyum semakin lebar. "Syukurlah.."

"Em.. mari silahkan masuk." Ucao keduanya mempersilahkan Kim Jongin masuk. Aduh, mereka berdua sangat canggung saat ini. Mereka tak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan mendapatkan tamu seorang idol terkenal seperti Kai.

Mereka berdua telah duduk di soda ruang tamu dan dengan cekatan Tao berkat, "Tunggu sebentar oppa, aku akan mengambilkan minum." Namun sebelum Tao berhasil beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil minum, Kai dengan cepat berkata.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot. Sebenarnya maksud kedatanganku kemari untuk menjemput Taeoh karena Oh Sehun sedang beristirahat dirumahnya."

Tao dan Luhan berpandangan sebentar. Benarkah? Kai tidak berbohong mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk membawa pergi Taeoh dari Sehun kan? Kedua gadis itu sedikit was-was. Mereka bingung harus menyerahkan Taeoh kepada Kai atau tidak. Mereka takut jika Kai akan membawa pergi Taeoh setelah mereka menyerahkannya.

Kai yang sadar akan gelagat dua gadis itu pun tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mungkin memisahkan Taeoh dengan ibunya."

Seperti ditelanjangi didepan menara Eiffel, kedua gads itu malu bukan main saat mendengar ucapan Kai yang dengan telak berhasil membaca pikiran mereka.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Aku akan membawa Taeoh kemari. Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam.

Kini hanya ada Tao dan Jongin diruang tamu itu. Tao yang sedari tadi memang merasa sangat gugup karena keberadaan seorang bintang terkenal yang sekaligus adalah idolanya di rumahnya itu jadi tidak tau harus memulai obrolan seperti apa. Gadis itu lebih memilih menatap kuku jarinya daripada wajah rupawan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kalian bertiga adalah sahabat dekat?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Seketika Tao mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pria itu dan dengan hati-hati menjawab.

"Ne, kami sahabat dekat. Dekat sekali."

Kai terdiam sebentar. Dan beberaoa saat kemudian pria itu kembali melanjutkan. "Apa... kalian bertiga adalah sasaeng fansku?" Tanya Kai pelan, terdengar tidak yakin. Namun Kai hanya ingin bertanya dan memastikan saja. Karena jujur saja, wajah gadis-gadis tadi itu tidak asing baginya. Kai sepertinya sering melihat mereka. Ya, Kai hanya menebak-nebak. Hitung-hitung agar ada bahan pembicaraan juga. Jujur saja pria itu tidak suka dengan suasana canggung dan kaku seperti tadi.

Tao membelalak. Bagaimana Kai bisa tau? Apakah Kai memang sebenarnya telah mengetahui mereka sejak lama? Dulu memang Tao ingat mereka pernah beberapa kali bertatapan langsung saat mereka sedang memgambil foto Kai diatas panggung atau acara apapun. Apa pria itu mengetahui Tao dkk? Em, pengecualian Sehun karena gadis itu selalu memakai masker dan kupluk saat mengambil gambar -dulu-.

Namun tak sampai Tao menjawab, Luhan sudah kembali menghampiri mereka dengan sesosok mungil yang berada digendongannya. Gadis itu perlahan menyerahkan Taeoh yang sedang tertidur kedalam dekapan Kai. Dilihatnya pria itu tersenyum hangat menatap bayi mungil dalam dekapannya itu.

"Sungguh luar biasa. Kau memang benar-benar anakku. Wajah mungil ini memang titisan dariku." Pria itu berucap dengan bangga sambil memandangi wajah putranya yang sedang terlelap. Membelai puncak kepala bayi mungil itu dengan sayang kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Dua gadis itu tersenyum melihat Kai yang terlihat memang sangat menyayangi dan mengasihi darah dagingnya itu.

 **~My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child~**

Sehun menatap atap kamarnya dengan pikiran yang tengah melayang entah kemana. Gadis itu tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tadi Kai langsung mengantarkannya pulang setelah mereka selesai mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Sehun. Namun kemudian Sehun mengingat jika Taeoh tadi ia titipkan kepada Tao dan Luhan, membuat gadis itu cemas dan berkata akan menjemput putranya itu namun dengan cepat Kai menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada dirumah dan berkata jika dirinya yang akan menjemput Taeoh. Dan mau tidak mau Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat rumah dua sahabatnya -yang kebetulan tinggal serumah- itu.

Kenapa Kai hingga sekarang belum datang? Apa Tao dan Luhan sedang menghadang Kai disana sekarang? Yeah, untuk meminta foto bersama dan tanda tangan mungkin? Atau satu pelukan dan... kecupan.

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat saat menikirkan kemungkinan yang terakhir. Tidak. Kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu meskipun sebenarnya mereka sangat ingin. Walaupun mereka adalah sasaeng fans ulung namun Sehun tau Luhan dan Tao tidak akan senekat dan selancang itu.

Jadi kenapa Kim Jongin belum juga sampai untuk mengantar anaknya? Batin Sehun mencelos. Apakah Kai berusaha membawa kabur putranya?!

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng karena pemikiran negatifnya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu. Tidak mungkin! Idolanya itu bukan lelaki sejahat itu!

Saat masih asyik dengan pemikirannya, namun tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sehun yang berada di nakas berbunyi. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyit saat mendapati ada satu pesan dari sebuah nomor asing. Pesan dari siapa ini? Sehun bahkan tidak pernah berkirim pesan dengan siapapun kecuali dengan 4 orang. Tao, Luhan, bibi Kyungsoo dan kurir yang biasa ia pakai jasanya untuk mengantarkan barang-barang pesanan fans Kai yang mereka beli darinya. Tapi itu pun sudah dulu sekali. Sehun sudah tidak pernah memakai jasa kurir lagi semenjak dia pensiun dari dunia sasaeng.

Jadi, siapa?

Setelah cukup lama bergulat dengan pemikirinnya tentang siapakah gerangan yang memgiriminya pesan, akhirnya Sehun membuka isi pesan itu walaupun sedikit ragu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat membaca sederet kalimat yang ada dilayar ponselnya..

 _'Oh Sehun, lama tidak mengabarimu. Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu jika 2 hari lagi aku akan sampai di Korea. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama. Aku... Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun-ah.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoii... gue dateng lagi bawa kelanjutan ff abal ini xD**

 **Gimana gimana? Udah apdet asap lagi kan '-' tapi maaf kalo (masih dan terus) pendek.. huhuhu gue juga manusia biasa dan punya batasan rasa capek juga vroh :"**

 **Gue kemaren bilang kalo ff ini mungkin bakal end 2 chap lagi pan? BHAQ GAJADI! :v**

 **Gue ada ide lain gaes buat alurnya..**

 **dan dan dan... taraaa! Cast baru udh mulai muncul walopun lewat sms doang :v dan... chap depan keknya bakal ada konflik :D**

 **Pan gak asik lah ya kalo ceritanya lempeng gitu doang tanpa ada bumbu-bumbu konflik walopun cuma dikit :v**

 **Gue pen buat KaiHun gak bersatu dulu... keenakan dong kalo mereka cepet2 merid n idup bahagia :v ntar cast laen yg udah gue sebutin di chap awal bakalan terlantar dong. Hoho**

 **Eh, gue banyak cingcong banged ye? ._. Yaudin intinye chap depan udh mulai ada konflik :v so kudu banyak2 review biar lanjutannya jg makin cepet di apdet :D**

 **Sooooo...**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : KaiHun (GS! Sehun)**

 **Genre : Romance and Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersenyum setelah membaca isi pesan itu. Park Chanyeol.. Teman kecilnya dulu, dia menghubunginya. Mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya. Sudah lama sekali, semenjak lulus sekolah dia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan teman baiknya itu. Ah kira-kira bagaimana lelaki itu sekarang? Apakah dia telah memiliki kekasih? Gadis brunette itu perlahan tersenyum. Ia akan memberitahukan perihal pernikahannya ini keoada teman lamanya itu. Chanyeol pasti senang mendengarnya. Yeah, tentu saja. Bukankah ini pesan Chanyeol kepada dirinya saat kelulusan dulu? Segera mencari kekasih yang baik dan menikah. Itulah pesan Chanyeol sebelum dia pergi ke Amsterdam untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Perlahan Sehun berbaring dan tersenyum saat kembali mengingat pesan lelaki itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Yoda_."

.

Kim Jongin baru saja sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Dipencetnya bel rumah itu dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu rumah terbuka.

" _Oppa_.."

Kim Jongin tersenyum dan segera masuk kedalam saat Sehun telah membuka pintu semakin lebar. Sehun sudah tak memperlakukan idolanya itu layaknya tamu dan tak secanggung kemarin. Mungkin karena mereka kini adalah 'calon' suami istri?

Sehun menggiring Jongin menuju kamar, yeah tentu saja untuk menidurkan Taeoh yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi di dekapan ayahnya. Dengan hati-hati, Jongin menidurkan Taeoh di dalam keranjang bayinya.

"Terima kasih, _oppa_."

Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Sehun. Memang sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Aku adalah ayahnya. Bahkan, seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak lama. Maafkan aku karena terlambat memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya." Ucap Jongin membuat Sehun sedikit meringis. Tidak sepatutnya Jongin meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang bahkan bukan dia yang menghendaki untuk membuatnya. Sehun, dirinyalah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Terbesit rasa penyesalan didalam diri Sehun, jika bukan karena kenekatan serta kekeras kepalaannya untuk membuat Jongin menghamilinya, Jongin tak akan mengalami semua ini. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi. Sudah ada Taeoh diantara mereka. Sehun tidak mungkin tega membiarkan anaknya tidak memiliki ayah. Katakan saja Sehun wanita tak tau diri. Dia rela melakukan apapun demi bayinya. Dan menerima lamaran Kim Jongin adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk itu. Meskipun ia tahu, tidak ada perasaan cinta diantara mereka. Biarlah hanya dirinya saja yang memendam perasaan itu. Ya, hanya dirinya.

Demi Kim Taeoh, putranya.

...

Kim Jongin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuknya. Dia baru saja sampai di apartemennya setelah berpamitan dari rumah Sehun. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang mengingat kejadian di sana tadi ketika dia dan Sehun sempat kewalahan menangani Taeoh yang tiba-tiba saja bangun dari tidurnya dan menangis kencang. Taeoh tidak mau diberi susu, tidak mau digendong Sehun. Itu aneh. Padahal biasanya Taeoh akan langsung diam saat berada di dalam dekapan hangat ibunya. Namun ketika Jongin yang beralih menggendongnya, dengan sangat ajaib bayi mungil itu perlahan menjadi lebih tenang. Mungkin karena dekapan sang ayah jauh lebih hangat dari ibunya? Entahlah. Yang jelas Jongin benar-benar merasa bahagia akan kejadian itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa memiliki anak rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini. Jongin mulai merasakan perannya sebagai seorang ayah.

Dan tidak lama lagi perannya sebagai seorang suami.

Yeah, suami Oh Sehun.

.

.

oOOo

.

.

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi terlihat duduk dengan tenang di salah satu meja yang terletak tepat didepan jendela kaca besar cafe yang ia kunjungi. Segelas americano hangat dengan asap yang jelas terlihat masih mengepul berada digenggamannya. Lelaki itu mengangkat sedikit ujung sikunya untuk melihat waktu yang sudah terlewatkan. Pukul 15.40. Sudah 40 menit lamanya lelaki itu menunggu. Namun seseorang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Baiklah, ini bukan waktu yang lama. Pikirnya. Disesapnya americano hangat itu untuk sedikit mengalihkan pemikiranya. Dia tidak mungkin melupakannya. Batinnya menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang sempat menghinggapinya.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

Lelaki itu menoleh ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Senyumannya perlahan mengembang melihat orang yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ternyata Sehun datang.

"Kupikir kau melupakannya." Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum jenaka menatap perempuan berambut brunette yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin setega itu untuk melupakan janji kita. Meskipun sebenarnya ingin." Gurau Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu rupanya."

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum bulan sabit yang terhias di matanya. Senyum andalannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kupesankan minuman." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke meja kasir untuk memesan satu gelas kopi lagi. Tak lama pria itu telah kembali dengan segelas _americano_ hangat ditangannya.

"Kau selalu tau seleraku. _Gomawo_." Sehun menerima gelas _americano_ _-_ nyadengan senang hati.

"Tentu. Seleramu bahkan sama sepertiku. Apa kau lupa?" Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu, hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama seperti yang dulu. Bisa kau lihat." Chanyeol menatap dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan tidak adanya perubahan di dirinya.

"Tapi menurutku kau kini jauh lebih dewasa. Eits, jangan merasa bangga dulu." Sanggah Sehun cepat pada kalimat terakhir. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Tapi Sehun, kau kini terlihat jauh lebih berisi. Atau hanya penglihatanku yang salah?" Ucap Chanyeol menilai penampilan Sehun sekarang. Sehun terkekeh sejenak.

"Kau benar. Sebulan yang lalu aku baru saja melahirkan makanya badanku jadi lebih berisi."

Seketika senyuman diwajah Chanyeol hilang mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Apa? Kau baru saja melahirkan?" Lelaki itu jelas terlihat terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap. Dia tidak sengaja kelepasan bicara tadi. Chanyeol pasti terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini? Dia harus menjawab apa?

Sehun berusaha menahan kegugupannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika sekarang ia benar-benar gugup karena situasi ini.

"Y-ya." Jawab Sehun pada akhirnya. Dan sialnya kentara sekali jika dia sedang gugup.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun cukup lama. Pandangannya sulit diartikan.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum. Senyum yang jika orang mengerti ada guratan kesedihan dibalik senyuman itu. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran lelaki itu sekarang.

Sehun diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tentu saja belum menikah. Tapi akan sangat aneh jika dirinya mengatakan belum menikah namun sudah memiliki anak. Chanyeol pasti akan berpikiran macam-macam kepadanya. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol berprasangka buruk padanya. Tapi Sehun harus bagaimana? Apakah dia harus jawab sudah? Namun, nyatanya dia belum menikah. Walaupun sebenarnya sebentar lagi dia memang akan menikah tapi tetap saja! Sehun tidak nyaman dengan sebuah kebohongan.

"Sehun?" Suara Chanyeol seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"A-aku.. Aku belum menikah." Sehun menggigit bibirnya setelah mengucapkan itu. Bagaimana dengan reaksi Chanyeol setelah ini?

Tapi diluar dugaan. Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak memberi tanggapan apapun setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun. Lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama membuat Sehun merasa tidak tenang. Apa Chanyeol kecewa kepadanya? Namun, jika memang begitu. Bolehkah Chanyeol merasa kecewa kepadanya atas apa yang terjadi? Mereka hanyalah sahabat lama yang baru saja dipertemukan kembali. Jadi, berhak kah Chanyeol kecewa?

Atau mungkin Chanyeol hanya prihatin.

Sehun terpaku ketika melihat seulas senyuman tersemat dibibir tebal lelaki itu.

"Bisakah nanti... Aku melihat bayimu?"

.

.

.

 **My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child**

.

.

.

Sehun duduk dengan canggung di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun hanya diisi dengan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Setelah kejadian di cafe tadi, Sehun dan Chanyeol, atmosfir diantara keduanya berubah lebih hening. Tidak ada perbincangan diantara keduanya. Seharusnya Sehun menanyakan hal-hal seperti bagaimana kehidupan Chanyeol selama ini di Amerika, apa dia sudah mempunyai kekasih? Apakah pendidikannya disana lancar? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya seputar keadaan Chanyeol sewaktu di Amerika. Namun yang ada, mereka hanya diam seperti ini. Keduanya merasa terlalu kaku untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar masing-masing lebih jauh, terlebih Chanyeol. Perasaannya campur aduk. Terlalu bingung dengan semuanya. Ya, itu karena pernyataan mengejutkan yang tak disengaja Sehun kepada Chanyeol saat di cafe.

Sehun telah memiliki anak. Seharusnya hal tersebut menjadi kabar yang membahagiakan jika saja Sehun mempunyai anak dengan status yang jelas -menikah-. Namun nyatanya adalah sebaliknya. Entah kenapa hati Chanyeol merasa sesak saat mendengarnya. Sesak karena keadaan Sehun yang kini.

Keduanya telah sampai. Sehun turun perlahan dari mobil Chanyeol diikuti lelaki itu.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Sehun setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk diiringi gumaman terimakasih dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Sehun. Mengikuti sang empunya.

"Maaf ya rumahku masih berantakan." Sehun sedikit membersihkan beberapa potong baju yang berserakan di kepala sofa. Itu adalah baju Kim Jongin yang pagi tadi memang datang ke rumah Sehun untuk menengok Taeoh.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian duduk disofa tersebut setelah dipersilahkan Sehun. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti dua orang yang baru bertemu pertama kali daripada dua orang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap tumpukan baju yang dibawa Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa heran pada awalnya ketika melihat ada beberapa potong baju yang dia yakini adalah baju pria berada di sofa Sehun. Namun Chanyeol berusaha menepis pikirannya tentang hal itu.

Mungkin milik temannya.

"Chanyeol.." Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang kini berada di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Mau kubuatkan teh atau..."

"Tidak usah repot-repot Sehun. Bukankah kita baru saja minum _americano_?" Sela Chanyeol berusaha setenang mungkin. Walau tidak dipungkiri jika jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat ketika berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Ah i-iya. Aku lupa."

Mereka kembali diam. Lebih tepatnya Sehun yang bingung harus bagaimana. Chanyeol datang kerumahnya untuk bertemu Taeoh, bayinya. Namun Taeoh masih dibawa Luhan dan Tao jalan-jalan ke taman sejak pagi tadi karena dia yang berpamitan akan menemui Chanyeol. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya diam belum berniat memulai percakapan dengan Sehun yang sebenarnya Sehun sendiri juga merasa gugup dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan nanti.

"Sudah lama ya aku tidak berkunjung ke rumahmu. Keadaan rumah ini sedikit berubah." Chanyeol mencoba memulai percakapan ringan agar keadaan tidak canggung ini. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sangat membenci situasi kaku dan aneh seperti ini.

Sehun yang tadinya menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya. "Keadaan rumahku yang lama sangat kuno."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana bibi Kyungsoo? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?" Chanyeol menatap sekeliling rumah Sehun. Dia baru menyadari jika rumah Sehun kini sangat sepi. Bukankah dulu Sehun tinggal dengan bibinya? Sahabat dari mendiang kedua orang tua Sehun. Mengapa ia tidak melihatnya?

"Dia.. pindah ke Itaewon." Jawab Sehun.

"Pindah?"

"Ya. Dia bilang ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya dirumah lamanya dengan sanak saudaranya disana." Jawab Sehun pelan. Merasa sedih ketika mengingat bibi Kyungsoo yang bersikeras ingin kembali ke Itaewon bersama keluarganya dan berkata tidak ingin menganggu kehidupan Sehun dan Jongin setelah menikah. Padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan bibi Kyungsoo yang sudah sejak lama merawatnya. Sehun telah menganggap bibi Kyungsoo seperti ibunya sendiri. Kejadian di fanmeeting itu pun Sehun sudah memaafkanya. Tapi bibi Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah begitu.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan kembali terdiam. Entah sedang memikirkan apa. Dan saat ia akan membuka suaranya lagi tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi, yang kontan saja membuat Sehun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan membukakan pintu.

Sehun begitu terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang datang. Kim Jongin sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan Taeoh yang berada di dapam dekapannya. Sehun sedikit geli melihat penampilan Kim Jongin yang terlihat sangat tidak cocok dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Penyamaran lengkap dengan kacamata, masker dan hoodie dan seorang bayi mungil di gendongannya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa hatinya menghangat melihat pemandangan itu. Kim Jongin benar-benar peduli dengan anaknya.

"Aku mau saja berdiri disini lebih lama. Tapi sepertinya Taeoh sudah tidak nyaman." Ucapan Kim Jongin seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun pun lantas menggeser tubuhnya agar Jongin bisa masuk.

Chanyeol dibuar terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang baru saja masuk itu. Bukankah itu Kim Jongin? Tak heran Chanyeol bisa mengenalnya karena Kim Jongin adalah salah satu Korean Wave yang sedang populer di Amerika belakangan ini.

Berbeda dengan Jongin. Pria itu terlihat sangat hangat, Sehun telah memberitahunya jika ia akan bertemu teman lamanya tadi dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga sudah menduga jika akan ada tamu nantinya.

Pria tan itu lantas duduk di sofa sebelah Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang masih setia terpatri di bibirnya. Menatap pria yang duduk disampingnya dengan hangat tanpa ada rasa mengganjal sedikitpun.

"Ah.. Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?" Jongin berucap agak canggung yang diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Tanpa memperkenalkan dirimu pun aku sudah mengetahuinya." Balas Chanyeol sopan. Membuat Jongin lantas terkekeh lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih merasa aneh. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengenal seorang Kim Jongin? Dan dari interaksi yang mereka lakukan tadi, bisa Chanyeol lihat bahwa kedua orang ini sudah sangat akrab. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengutarakan rasa penasarannya namun diurungkan untuk kali ini.

"Em.. Maaf, kutinggal sebentar. Aku akan menengok keadaan Taeoh didalam." Ucap Sehun disela-sela lamunan Chanyeol. Pandangan pria itu tak lepas dari Sehun.

"Y-ya, baiklah."

Dan setelahmya tersisalah dua lelaki dewasa di ruang tamu itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai saat ini aku belum mengetahui namamu." Ucap Jongin bermaksud ingin berkenalan dengan teman Sehun..

Chanyeol seketika menoleh. "Namaku Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya dengan kikuk. Entahlah.. Chanyeol merasa aneh saja jika harus bercakap-cakap dengan pria ini. Dia seorang selebriti terkenal dan terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Sehun dan pria ini?

"Jadi kau teman Sehun ya?" Jongin tersenyum kembali. Dia tidak merasa curiga sedikitpun dengan pria ini. Perasaannya mengatakan jika Chanyeol bukanlah orang jahat dan sejauh ini sikapnya memang baik. Yeah, setidaknya Jongin merasa tenang Sehun mendapatkan teman yang baik.

"Tepatnya sahabat lama yang baru bertemu kembali." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Jadi bukan sekedar teman, tapi sudah menjadi sahabat. Ya, tidak masalah menurutnya.

"Ehm.. Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" Yeah, akhirnya Chanyeol tidak tahan juga. Ia putuskan untuk menanyakan rasa penasarannya langsung kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. "Silahkan."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin intens sebelum bertanya.

"Apa hubunganmu aebenarnya dengan Sehun?"

"Aku calon suaminya." Jawab Jongin santai.

Chanyeol seketika membeku. Jadi... Sehun akan menikah? Jadi.. Pria ini.. Kim Jongin adalah calon suami Sehun? Tunggu dulu. Jika Sehun dan Kim Jongin akan menikah... Berarti bayi yang Sehun lahirkan...

"Tunggu, kau tidak sedang bergurau kan?" Tanya Chanyeol masih seperti tidak percaya.

Jongin mengernyit. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Tentu saja Jongin tidak bercanda. Apakah wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berbohong? Ah.. Mungkin karena Jongin seorang selebriti terkenal, makanya teman Sehun ini mengira jika ia hanya bercanda. Jongin mencoba untuk memahaminya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kami bahkan telah mempersiapkan segala hal sebelum pernikahannya dimulai. Dan jika tidak ada halangan, sekitar satu bulan lagi kami akan menikah." Jawab Jongin tegas. Dia ingin menunjukkan jika ucapannya tidak main-main.

Chanyeol terdiam. Jadi benar Sehun akan menikah? Dengan Kim Jongin..

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Satu hal yang kini Chanyeol ketahui. Ia baru sadar jika Kim Jongin adalah ayah dari anak yang dilahirkan Sehun. Tentu saja, tanpa dia bertanya pun Chanyeol sudah tahu.

Perlahan pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap Kim Jongin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Kuucapkan selamat. Hah.. Ternyata kaulah orangnya ya? Sehun sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan orang sepertimu. Satu pesanku, kau harus menjaga Sehun dengan baik. Jangan biarkan dia mengeluarkan airmata walau hanya setetas. Kau tahu, dia terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti. Dan satu lagi, rawat bayi kalian dengan baik. Aku titipkan Sehun kepadamu." Jongin terpaku mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Benarkah? Benarkah mereka hanya sebatas sahabat? Kenapa Jongin merasa jika sebenarnya Chanyeol mengaggap Sehun lebih dari sekedar sahabat? Ucapan Chanyeol tadi rasanya aneh. Seperti seorang lelaki yang merelakan gadis yang dicintainya untuk orang lain. Benarkah?

Jongin dan Chanyeol masih saling berjabat tangan tanpa berniat melepas. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dan kemudian berbisik sesuatu yang membuat persepsi Jongin makin kuat jika laki-laki tinggi ini sebenarnya menyukai Sehun.

"Selamat, kau telah berhasil memenangkan hatinya."

.

.

.

 **My Sasaeng Fans Is Mother Of My Child**

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba. Pada hari ini, sebuah pernyataan yang telah sangat ditunggu-tunggu yang membuat seluruh masyarakat Korea merasa begitu penasaran akan dikemukakan. Sudah hampir seminggu yang lalu berita tentang aktor pria terpopuler Kim Jongin yang akan membuat konferensi pers untuk mengungkapkan suatu hal terdengar ke seluruh Korea. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya akan diungkapkan Kim Jongin hingga harus mengadakan Konferensi Pers resmi seperti itu? Tak terkecuali para wartawan berita yang begitu mati-matian mencari informasi seputar berita tentang konferensi pers Kim Jongin ini untuk dimuat kedalam laman situs mereka. Berita ini benar-benar menjadi topik yang hangat. Hingga kini hari diadakannya konferensi telah tiba.

Terlihat para wartawan berita telah duduk di kursi masing-masing yang telah disediakan untuk mereka. Semuanya berbisik-bisik penasaran. Pasalnya hingga saat ini belum ada pernyataan apapun dari pihak Kim Jongin tentang hal yang akan dikemukakan aktor tampan dan berbakat itu. Membuat mereka semua merasa tegang. Tak terkecuali penggemar-penggemar berat Kim Jongin yang juga menanti di luar sana dengan berbagai ekspres. Dari mulai tegang hingga ada yang sudah menangis takut apa yang akan disampaikan idolanya itu bisa saja malah akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Jongin, santailah. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik." Kim Jongin menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Ditariknya sedikit lengan jas abu-abunya untuk melihat waktu yang tersisa sebelum konferensi pers dimulai. Sebentar lagi..

Keadaan di dalam gedung tempat diadakannya konferensi pers itu semakin riuh tatkala menunggu Kim Jongin yang hingga saat ini belum juga datang untuk memulai konferensi pers yang sangat menegangkan inu. Bahkan para wartawan itu telah menyiapkan halaman di laptop mereka masing-masing untuk mencatat segala hal yang nantinya akan dikemukakan Jongin. Begitupula dengan para fotografer yang sudah menyiapkan kamera mereka masing-masing. Ini sungguh sangat menegangkan.

Dan akhirnya seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggu kedatangannya kini telah muncul dan sedang berjalan menuju kursi yang telah disediakan. Seketika itu kilauan _blitz_ kamera langsung menyerbu untuk membidik wajah Kim Jongin untuk nantinya mereka letakkan di laman berita mereka masing-masing. Jongin membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya duduk dengan perasaan berdebar di kursinya. Sebentar lagi, seluruh Korea akan tahu akan kebenaran tentang dirinya.

"Selamat malam. Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah bersedia untuk hadir disini. Sejujurnya aku sendiri merasa begitu gugup saat ini." Jongin menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Suasana kini semakin tegang karena para wartawan itu yang semakin riuh berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Menunggu pernyataan Kim Jongin selanjutnya.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu mengapa hari ini aku mengundang kalian untuk datang kesini. Aku mengadakan konferensi pers yang sangat penting. Karena pada hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan suatu hal yang sudah sangat lama ingin kuungkapkan kebenarannya. Yang mana sangat berarti bagiku " Semuanya kembali berbisik-bisik. Tangan-tangan lincah mereka pun sedari tadi sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop mereka. Semuanya mengamati dan mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap ucapan Kim Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Berdoa semoga setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Sehun.

"Aku, Kim Jongin, mengatakan kepada kalian semua jika saat ini aku telah memiliki orang spesial di hatiku." Tukas Jongin tegas.

Mendengar pernyataan Jongin, keadaan menjadi semakin gemuruh. Kilauan _blitz_ kamera semakin berlomba-lomba untuk membidik wajah Jongin. Banyak dari mereka yang terkejut. Seorang aktor terbaik Korea Selatan telah memiliki kekasih.

Tiba-tiba seorang wartawan mengangkat tangannya tanda jika ia ingun menanyakan aesuatu kepada Jongin.

"Apakah dia dari kalangan artis? Atau dari kalangan orang biasa?" Tanya wartawan itu masih dengan kedua tangan berada di atas balokan keyboard miliknya siap untuk mengetikkan sesuatu yang menjadi jawaban Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Dia wanita biasa."

Dan setelahnya keadaan berubah sedikit hening. Mereka kembali disibukkan dengan laptop di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuungkapkan." Seketika fokus semua wartawan itu kembali berada pada Kim Jongin. Keadaan menjadi lebih hening karena mereka yang menunggu pernyataan selanjutnya.

"Aku dan kekasihku akan menikah satu bulan lagi. Kami telah menyiapkan pernikahan ini sekitar setengah bulan yang lalu. Jadi kuharap semuanya, aku meminta doa restu dari kalian. Doakan semoga rencana pernikahan kami berjalan lancar." Jongin mengakhiri ucapnya dengan satu helaan nafas panjang yang melegakan. Merasa lega dan tenang ketika ia telah dengan berhasil mengatakan kepada semua orang tentang rencana pernikahannya tanpa adanya rasa gugup atau tegang. Ya, semuanya sejauh ini berjalan dengan baik.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang wartawan wanita berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kim Jongin, ada yang mengatakan jika pernikahanmu ini direncanakan bukan atas dasar cinta. Kau ingin menikahinya hanya untuk bentuk tanggung jawab kepada wanita itu karena seorang bayi yang telah ia lahirkan yang merupakan anakmu. Apakah itu benar?" Ucapan wanita itu membuat seisi manusia yang ada disana begitu terkejut. Mereka berbisik-bisik dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing atas apa yang baru saja diungkapkan wartawan wanita itu.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Tentu saja Jongin juga begitu terkejut. Darimana wartawan wanita itu bisa mengetahui hal ini? Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Mereka semua telah mengetahui hal yang paling benar dan paling ingin ditutupi tentang adanya anak yang dimilikinya bersama seorang wanita, -Oh Sehun-. Tangannya perlahan mengepal.

"Kim Jongin, apa itu benar?" Sekali lagi wanita itu menanyakannya kepada Jongin. Terlihat semua orang disana juga sama. Sama-sama menantikan jawaban Kim Jongin yang hingga saat ini tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan sedikit menjilat bibir menahan gugup. Tak dipungkiri jika keadaan diluar rencana ini bisa terjadi dan telak membuatnya bungkam.

Jongin akhirnya mendongak dan menatap seluruh manusia di gedung itu.

"Itu benar." Jawab Jongin tegas

Tarikan suara terkejut yang kentara sekali terdengar tak dapat ditahan lagi oleh seisi orang disana. Semuanya merasa tidak percaya. Kaget dan tidak menyangka. Satu lagi berita mengejutkan yang tak lernah mereka duga akan terungkap hari ini. Aktor Kim Jongin memiliki anak dengan seorang wanita biasa yang hingga kini identitasnya belum diketahui oleh siapapun.

Dengan berat hati Jongin harus menerima kenyataan menyakitkan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dialaminya. Lebih tepatnya dialami Oh Sehun. Jongin merasa begitu bersalah atas semua ini. Ia tidak yakin lagi jika setelah ini ia dan Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Setelah kenyataan sebenarnya terungkap. Mereka, mereka pasti akan mengganggu hidup Oh Sehun setelah ini. Perlahan setitik air mata jatuh ke pipinya tanpa bisa ia tahan ketika mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menimpa dan mengganggu hidup Sehun, dan anaknya. Tidak. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti anak dan calon istrinya. Jongin akan melindungi mereka dari bahaya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mendatangi mereka berdua.

 _"Oh Sehun, maafkan aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALOOOO... HAIII SEMUANYA... MASIH KAH ADA YANG MENGINGAT FF ABSURD INI? HAHAHA PASTI UDAH PADA LUPA YAKAN. YAIYALAH KAN GUE UDAH 6 BULANAN GAK UPDATE :3**

 **Huhuhu... maaf banget semuanya.. saya ngaret ret ret banget update ff ini. Udah gitu pendek lagi.. maaf u,u**

 **Lama banget soalnya saya kena WRITTER BLOCK, jadi gak bisa nulis beberapa bulan ini. Mood jelek banget sumpah. Apalagi gegara KaiHun yang sekarang. Beneran sedih gue Sehun skrg jauh lebih gedean badannya daripada si Jongin. Apa salah KHS cob harus diksih cobaan begini beratnya? Banyak dr mereka yg berpaling ke aliran/? sebaliknya skrg ini gara2 Sehun nya makin gede. Apalagi Jongin belakangan ini keliatan ekhm uhuk eonyeoh uhuk.**

 **TAPIIII...EITS GUE BAHAGIA BANGET. Gara2 Sehun pas di Gayo dia keliatan canteqs aned. Nah gegara liat itu feel gue buat nulis ff tumbuh kali ya wkwk.. yah doain aja lah ya Sehun biar makin cantik kedepannya supaya gue bisa cepet lanjutin ff2 lainnya kkk.**

 **Udah ah segitu aja. Takutnya ntar malah dikira php gegara words kepanjangan eh ternyata bukan karena ffnya tapi curcolan gak penting author wkwkk.. maafkan~**

 **Yaudah ya. See you later. JAN LUPA REVIEW YA READERS TERSAYANG :***


End file.
